


Soft and Sweet

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Hajime wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist, pulling them flush together, his body heat rising.Well, he thought,maybe the cold isn’t so bad after all. He teased the edge of Daichi’s lips with his tongue, eager for more as always. Daichi tasted like cotton candy, sugary and sweet, and Hajime considered how appropriate that was to the man in his arms. Daichi, for all his outward strength, was a cinnamon roll wrapped in caramel and dipped in chocolate. He laughed at himself to think such sappy thoughts, but he couldn’t help it. Daichi made him soft in so many ways and he couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad about it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmmq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmq/gifts).

> A sweet and sexy treat for an amazing artist whose efforts and amazing talent continue to drive the IwaDai ship forward. I am so pleased to be your patron and so thankful for the amazing art you give to us. Enjoy!

Hajime shivered against the cold blast of winter air on his face. No matter how many layers he wore, it never was enough when his nose and cheeks got cold. He could pull his turtleneck up he supposed, or wrap his scarf tighter around his neck, but then he wouldn’t be able to kiss Daichi. And since kissing Daichi trumped all else, he bore the cold with a brave face. 

“Aren’t they pretty?” his boyfriend asked, sliding his arm through the crook of Hajime's as they walked in the park, the lights above them twinkling brighter than the stars. Such was the case in the city, but at least they _ were _ pretty. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, drawing closer to Daichi’s warmth. It never ceased to amaze him how warm Daichi was all the time. It could be below freezing and the man was still emitting heat as though he were radioactive. 

The crunch of snow beneath their boots filled the near silence surrounding them as they walked further into the park. Rounding a bend, Daichi gasped as the ice sculptures came into view. “This is so cool,” he murmured, his breath steaming out. He lightly punched his arm when Hajime snorted. 

“I didn’t even say anything,” he protested. 

“Doesn’t matter, I know what you were thinking.” 

“Oh, so you’re a mind reader? Should have told me sooner, that’s important information.” 

Daichi hummed, settling his head against Hajime’s shoulder. “No, you’re just an open book.” 

“I am not!” 

“Are so.”

“Ok, mister smarty pants, if I’m such an open book, what am I thinking right now?” Hajime huffed. They’d stopped walking, staring at each other in front of a sculpture of a castle, most likely from _ Frozen _and don’t ask Hajime how he knew that. 

Daichi tapped his chin then smiled. “You’re thinking how much you wish you’d never told me about this display because you’re freezing.” Hajime opened his mouth to protest but Daichi’s gloved hand against his mouth stalled the words. “And you brought me anyway because you knew I would love it because you love me.”

Well, at least Hajime’s face wasn’t cold anymore. As Daichi’s hand slid from his face, the slap of cold air made him wince. But before he could speak, both of Daichi’s hands went back to his face, cupping it firmly, imparting warmth. “And I love you for it,” Daichi whispered next, leaning up that fraction of space between them to lay his uncannily warm lips against Hajime’s. 

Hajime wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist, pulling them flush together, his body heat rising. _ Well, _ he thought, _ maybe the cold isn’t so bad after all_. He teased the edge of Daichi’s lips with his tongue, eager for more as always. Daichi tasted like cotton candy, sugary and sweet, and Hajime considered how appropriate that was to the man in his arms. Daichi, for all his outward strength, was a cinnamon roll wrapped in caramel and dipped in chocolate. He laughed at himself to think such sappy thoughts, but he couldn’t help it. Daichi made him soft in so many ways and he couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad about it. 

When they parted, Hajime licked his lips, finding the lingering taste of the cotton candy he’d initially believed to be his imagination. “Are you… did you put on flavored chapstick?” he asked with a chuckle. 

It was Daichi’s turn to blush. “So what if I did? My lips get chapped this time of year and the plain stuff tastes like yuck.”

Hajime laughed, pulling Daichi back into his arms, his body shaking with mirth. “You’re so cute,” he murmured into Daichi’s ear, kissing the sensitive skin just beneath it. “You want to keep going? Or go home and _ keep going_?”

Daichi huffed, sliding out of Hajime’s hold but taking his hand. “We’re already here, let's enjoy the art. After all, anticipation heightens the payoff, don’t you think?” He winked and tugged a now pouting Hajime along the path until they fell into step together once more. 

They picked up some hot chocolate at a food stand set up halfway through the park (a very smart and advantageous move on the part of whoever thought of it) before continuing through the exhibition, stopping here and there for pictures of some of the installations including a Godzilla that made Hajime stop dead in his tracks to gawk at.

When they reached the end, Hajime was frozen near down to his bones and opted for an Uber rather than walking back to the subway. It was much warmer and they could snuggle freely in the backseat, though Hajime failed in his attempt to sneak his chilled fingers under Daichi’s shirt. 

“Behave,” Daichi whispered sharply. 

“But you like it so much when I’m bad,” Hajime whispered back, nipping the shell of his ear. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, I will kick your ass to the curb. Stop embarrassing our poor driver.”

“I’m fine,” the driver said with a grin into the rearview mirror. 

“Not. Helping,” Daichi hissed, then yelped when Hajime managed to get a hand on his stomach. “For the love of… I know I’m warm but geez Hajime!” 

Hajime laughed, tugging Daichi close (hands _outside _ his clothes) and laid a loud kiss to his cheek. “Ok, ok, spoilsport. Settle down.” 

Daichi grunted something about ‘horn dog’ under this breath but thankfully did settle into Hajime’s hold for the remainder of their ride, his eyelids fluttering open and shut until he was mostly asleep by the time they pulled up to their apartment building. 

“We’re home, babe,” Hajime whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Time to wake up.” 

Daichi’s mumbled sleepy protests made Hajime’s heart squeeze. It really wasn’t fair how adorable he was sometimes but Hajime really wouldn’t have him any other way. Eventually, Daichi roused himself enough to stand on his own volition and they bid their driver farewell, walking arm in arm through the double glass doors to the elevator. 

By the time their shoes were off and their slightly damp from the snowfall jackets and scarves were hung up, Daichi was blinking sleep back again. He yawned loudly, scratching his cheek. “M’sorry, Hajime, don’t know why I’m so tired.”

Hajime knew why. Outside of their relationship, nothing received more time, attention and energy from Daichi than his job and teaching plus coaching required a lot of all three. Lesson plans, grading tests, reading papers and dealing with parents during the day followed by two-hour practice sessions coupled with training regiments all taxed Daichi down. Hajime helped where he could, mostly in the coaching, as much as he was able but he couldn’t take the weight of responsibility that lay on Daichi’s shoulders. 

So he gently (well as gently as his blunt ass could) encouraged Daichi to rest where he could and even some instances where perhaps he shouldn’t but needed to anyway. 

“I know you’re sleepy but we should shower to warm up a bit,” Hajime said, leading Daichi down the hall so he wouldn’t fall against the wall. When Daichi was headed down a sleepy slope, he went hard and fast; he had a scar or two to prove it. 

“But we were gonna keep going,” Daichi protested weakly through a yawn. 

Hajime huffed, fondness filling his chest at the fact that even half asleep on his feet, Daichi was still concerned about taking care of _him_. “We have tomorrow off, it’s fine babe,” he said, steering them into the bathroom. 

He sat Daichi on the closed toilet seat and set about getting the shower going. When the water was hot enough, he stripped down then turned to help Daichi with his clothes, finding he was halfway to naked already. He paused, openly admiring the shift of his sculpted arms, licking his lips as his eyes landed on the ever so small but present love handles that Daichi, for all his efforts in the gym, couldn’t _quite _get to firm up again. Hajime didn’t mind, he _liked _them. Liked the softness and the grip he could get on them when Daichi was… distracted. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Hajime said, pulling Daichi to his feet when he’d sat motion and shirtless for over a minute. He unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down, taking his underwear along with them. 

Libido in check, Hajime guided Daichi under the stream of steaming water, letting out a sigh as it hit and began to warm his own skin when he followed a moment later, spooning up to Daichi’s back. He warmed his hands under the water before sliding them over Daichi’s stomach, just enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Daichi made a pleased noise, settling back into Hajime’s hold. They stood there in comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness and the warmth of their small shower stall. Eventually, they had to move since the water would stay hot for only so long but it took some effort to move back, and Hajime instantly missed the feel of Daichi’s body against his own. 

“Hajime,” Daichi whined, vulnerable in his less than lucid state, and chased him, turning around to tug him close again, only this time they were chest to chest and Daichi’s lips sought Hajime’s. He missed, landing on his chin but kissed up until he found his mouth, slotting his own against the curve of Hajime’s lips and moaning softly at the contact. 

“Daichi,” Hajime whispered against him when they parted for breath. He nuzzled their noses, then mouthed against his skin as he trailed more kisses down the side of his neck, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Daichi sighed softly, fingers sliding through Hajime’s damp hair. “Need you,” he added, arching as Hajime’s lips found one nipple and gave it a firm suck. 

“And here I thought you were tired,” Hajime teased, tonguing the risen nub again. 

“I—ah! I was… but you’re too addictive.”

Chuckling as he made his way back up Daichi’s sternum to his throat, Hajime mumbled into his skin, “You’re the addictive one, Dai, remember? I couldn’t keep my hands off you all night.”

“Then make good use of them now,” Daichi challenged, voice still breathy but more assured. 

“With pleasure.” Hajime pressed him to the wall then, lining up their cocks and wrapping his hand around them both. With his other hand, he grabbed their bottle of body wash, not ideal for the purpose but ok in a pinch, slicking them up and fisting up and down. 

Daichi clung to him, blunt fingernails digging into the flesh of his shoulders, his hot breath in Hajime’s ear. “Oh… oh god, Hajime… feels so good…” 

Their lips found each other once again, a dance of tongues and nibbles of teeth, their breaths mingling. Hajime forced his eyes open, watching Daichi’s expression of pleasure. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful baby, so gorgeous. And all mine.” He kissed him again, grunting as he increased the pressure and pace. “All mine,” he repeated in a low growl before tugging Daichi’s bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Yours. All… yours… Hajime.” 

Daichi came then, shuddering and moaning quietly against Hajime who followed a moment later. They stood leaning against one another, catching their breaths. Hajime opened his eyes again, taking in the flush of Daichi’s cheeks which he kissed, first one and then the other, before pressing his lips to his forehead. “Let’s clean up and dry off. Time for snuggles and sleep.” 

Daichi nodded and, despite the jelly of their limbs, the two managed to dry off, making it to their bedroom. 

“No clothes, wanna feel you all night long,” Hajime said, settling under the covers and pulling Daichi in to join him. 

“Does anyone else know how sappy you are?” Daichi asked with a grin, pressing a kiss to Hajime’s chest. 

Tightening his hold around his back, Hajime shook his head. “You’re the only one privy to that information. Keep it to yourself.” 

“Yes dear,” Daichi laughed softly, before kissing him goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to here, thank you for clicking the link and giving my fic a chance. Kudos and comments are most welcome and appreciated. I always love to hear from readers. If words are not your fancy, emojis and gif reactions are just as appreciated. I just like to know when people enjoy the things I share and appreciate so much any time taken in letting me know. And if not that's ok too, I just hope this was enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
